


Guys, I think they like each other

by chucklehoneybear



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Cute Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, they play arcade games and eat ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucklehoneybear/pseuds/chucklehoneybear
Summary: “GROSS!” Richie yelled, shielding his ice cream cone from Eddie. “I thought you hated germs or something!”Eddie shrugged nonchalantly. “I do,” he replied.“I was… you…” Richie’s face went red. “You licked the cone while I was eating it? What the fuck, Eds?”Eddie doubled over in laughter. “You should’ve seen your face.” He wiped tears from his eyes. “You can share mine, if you want to.”Richie wrinkled his nose, and then took a huge bite out of Eddie’s ice cream. “Only fair,” he said, his mouth full.“You two are so cute,” I remarked, earning pointed “heyyys” at my direction.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Guys, I think they like each other

**Author's Note:**

> i had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you guys like it :)))

I cursed, swerved, and barely dodged an alien spaceship aimed directly at me. I didn’t have time to recover when another blast hit my ship, and the big red letters GAME OVER blinked on my screen.

“Richie 5, Beverly Zerrrro!” Richie rolled his r and continued in an exaggerated gameshow host voice. “And the crowd goes wild for the undefeated champion!”

“You only chose this game because you’re good at it,” I poked his arm.

“Or maybe you’re just bad at it.”

  
“Guys!” a whiny voice called from behind us. “You promised we’d get ice cream ten minutes ago.” Eddie Kaspbrak was standing grumpily by a Monsterz Claw Machine game, his lips pouting out like a pissed off kid. For some reason, he had tagged along with Richie and me to the arcade, and he looked pissed. I wondered why he came. He didn’t really care for arcade games- he would sanitize the controllers before playing each time, which was kind of annoying- and when he did play, he always lost.

“In time, Eddie my love,” Richie grinned. “Bev just wants to count her losses.” 

“Oh please. Any other game, I would’ve kicked your sorry ass.”

Just as we were about to pack up and leave, a crowd of giggling girls stepped into the arcade. I recognized the one in the middle— tall, blonde, and mean looking. She held an expensive purse in her hand, and a wide sneer spread across her face.

“Greta,” I cursed and tried to hide behind an arcade game, but unfortunately they saw me first.

“If it isn’t the slut hanging out with her boy toys,” Greta said loudly, and her friends laughed. “We can see you, BEAVerly.”

“Why don’t you lay off her!” Richie yelled.

“It’s okay,” I squeezed his arm. “I’ll deal with them myself.” I turned to Greta.

“What are you doing here, Greta? Trying to pick up guys again?” I wasn’t going down without a fight.

Greta’s face turned beet red. “None of your business, slut.”  
“Yeah!” One of her friends chirped. She had red hair tied down in two braids, and her face was madly freckled. “We’re not sluts, unlike you with your loser boyfriend.” she gestured at Richie.

“Hey!” Eddie shouted. Whatever the girl said seemed to really get on his nerves. “Watch who you call a loser.”

“Let’s go,” I tried walking out the exit, but Greta sidestepped me.

“Uh uh. Not so fast. You didn’t think you’d get off so easy with us?” she smiled at me maliciously. “Girls, lets teach this little shit a lesson.”  
In an instance, I was surrounded by all five of them. I could fight, believe me, but not against five people, and sure as hell not against Greta Bowie. Her giant frame blocked the door, and I felt my mouth dry up

“Five against one, Greta? You sure fight fair.” I lifted my chin and looked directly at her. I wasn’t about to let her tear me down.

“No such thing as fair,” she grinned, and struck the first blow.

Let me explain. When girls fight, we don’t just fight. We annihilate.

I felt my hair being pulled back, and I was slammed into another girl. I winced and clawed and grappled however I could. “My eyes!” Someone shrieked. Someone had grabbed me by the waist, and I elbowed them in the chest, hard enough that they let go. A flurry of hair blinded my vision, and I barely missed a punch to the jaw from Greta that would’ve knocked out my teeth. I was about to be suckerpunched bu the redhead when she went sprawling, and I was dragged by my wrist out of the arcade.

“GO!GO!GO!” A voice yelled as we tumbled out into the fresh air. I sneaked a look back through the glass doors, and saw the girls glaring me down. They didn’t dare pursue their fight out in the open, where there were adults all around.

“Thanks guys,” I panted, hands on my legs.

“Really, Eds did all the work. I’ve never seen such a small guy punch so hard,” Richie said while adjusting his glasses.

Beside him, Eddie blushed pink. “You okay Bev?” he asked. He was breathing heavily too, his chest heaving.

“Nothing I can’t deal with,” I patted my overalls. I noticed my arm was bleeding lightly from a few areas, and my knuckles and fingers were scratched up. It wasn’t like I was a stranger to being jumped though, and I’ve dealt with worse bullies, so this wasn’t a big deal really.

“Atta girl! What a boss,” Richie slapped me on the back.

Beside him, Eddie’s breathing was becoming more and more laboured. “Shit,” he gasped.

“Sit down,” I ushered him to a bench on the sidewalk near Bassey Park. He sounded like he was whistling now, and it was becoming more rapid.

“Aspirator,” Richie muttered, and he knelt beside Eddie on the bench, digging into his pockets. He came out with the medicine and stuck it in Eddie’s mouth. “Hey,” he combed through Eddie’s hair gently. “Take your time.”

It always surprised me to see this tender side of Richie. He was always loud, noisy, and brash, but when he was with Eddie he seemed more… delicate, somehow. Like right now, he was looking at him, his brown eyes filled with concern and care. I felt like an intruder, like I was invading something private. I wondered if Eddie ever noticed.

Within a minute, Eddie’s breathing had slowed and come back to normal. “Thanks, Rich,” he stuffed the aspirator back into his pocket.

“No problemo, Eduardo,” he got up and shot me a grin. “Whatchu say we get some celebratory ice cream, Eds? Whatchu say, boy?”

“Celebrating what?” I giggled.

“Celebrating your kick assed-ness,” he replied simply.

“That’s not a word, dipshit,” Eddie knocked against Richie playfully.

“Our kick assed-ness,” I corrected him.

Eddie frowned. “I think we should take care of your wounds first, Beverly. They could…”  
“Get infected, she could die, blah blah blah, we know.” Richie rolled his eyes.

“I’m being serious!” Eddie said and lifted my arm. “Wait a second.”

He ruffled through his fanny pack and came out with some sort of bottle.

“Antiseptic,” he explained. “Kills off germs.” He gingerly dabbed at my wounds and told Richie to pull some bandages from his other fanny pack.

“Aye aye Cap,” Richie responded.

When they were done, I looked like a proper mummy. I shuddered to think about what my dad would say when I got home. “Are you playing with those nasty boys again? You know what they want from you, Bevvie,” his voice drawled in my head. I had to make up some lame excuses again, probably, like how I fell off a monkey bar or something. I would so get grounded.

“You okay?” Richie seemed to sense my unease.

“I’m fine,” I bristled. “Let’s go get some ice cream.”

We exited the store, each with an ice cream cone in hand. Eddie had his own mango flavoured one (the healthiest, he said), but he was eating more off of Richie’s double scoop extra filling Chocolate Rocket than his own. I was baffled, because he was such a big hypochondriac I thought he would cut off his own tongue before he would share ice cream cones with anyone else.

“All right, get your own next time,” RIchie huffed and pulled his cone away from Eddie. He was licking fervishly, getting it all over his face in the process in an attempt to finish it before Eddie could steal more. Meanwhile, I licked contemptuously at my own strawberry cone.

Eddie grinned, then without warning, as Richie bit into his ice cream, Eddie licked a long strip from the base of the cone to the top. Richie flinched, yelling, and Eddie laughed with delight. I found myself joining in on the laughter.

“GROSS!” Richie yelled, shielding his cone from Eddie. “I thought you hated germs or something!”

Eddie shrugged nonchalantly. “I do,” he replied.

“I was… you…” Richie’s face went red. “You licked the cone while I was eating it? What the fuck, Eds?”

Eddie doubled over in laughter. “You should’ve seen your face.” He wiped tears from his eyes. “You can share mine, if you want.”  
Richie wrinkled his nose, and then took a huge bite out of Eddie’s ice cream. “Only fair,” he said, his mouth full.

“You two are so cute,” I remarked, earning pointed “heyyys” at my direction.

“Are not.”  
“Not true!”  
“He’s right.”  
“You guys are doing the cute thing again,” I pointed out, and they resorted to hmmphs instead.


End file.
